Mystic Force: I'll Never Let go
by Powerrangerlover102
Summary: No Summary right now


I'll Never Let go

I don't own mystic force

Characters:

Firass Dirani as Nick Russel

Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca

Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly

Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca

Nic Sampson as Chip Thorn

Peta Rutter as Udonna

John Tui as Daggeron

Antonia Prebble as Claire

Chris Graham as Leanbow

Holly Shanahan as Leelee

and

Barnie Ducan as Toby

In The Rock Porium

The 5 teens worked their normal shifts until the earth all of a sudden shifted.

" What was that?" Chip asked trying to get back on his feet

" I don't know but it must not be good." Vida answered now turning her attention to Nick.

Nick looks around and sees Madison had fallen

" Maddie!" Nick ran over and picked her up on her feet.

" Ow." Madison screamed in pain.

" What's wrong?" Vida asked her sister

" My foot I think it's broken." Madison answered slowly

Nick sits her down and examines her foot. Then looked at the rest

" It's just minor bruise." Nick said looking at Vida who was not in a happy mood.

" It's ok V calm down." Xander said in his australian accent.

She litearly snapped at him, luckly Xander was quick enough to move out of the way.

Madison tried limping on her good foot but that didn't help at all it just made more pain.

Then Toby walks into the store. In a happy mood as usaual.

" Hey Toby." Chip said smiling.

Toby just smiled back and stop to notice Madison's foot.

" Are you ok Madison?" Toby asked with worry in his voice

" Yeah i'll be fine." Madison answered trying to be a positive as possible

" Hey Nick can we go to Root Core please?" Madison asked

Nick looked at her. How can he say no to someone like this.

" Sure come on." Nick said picking Madison up bridal style to his bike.

They drove to root core and enter the dragon like cave.

As they entered Nick had a bad feeling. He sits her down and looks around for his parents, Claire, Daggeron or anyone.

Madison waited for nick to come back then something strange happended. She grew ears. Madison checks her head and feels cat ears, Then screams. Nick runs back in and looks at her.

" What's wrong." Nick said protecly

She puts down her head so he could see it. Then Madison becomes shocked

" What?" Nick asked her with confusion

She points to his bottom which had a tail sticking out. He looks and then they both scream. Udonna, Leanbow, Daggeron and Claire come racing downstaris.

"What's the matter." Udonna asked

The rest look at them oddly.

" Oh my." Claire gasped.

Daggeron turned away.

" You got to help us." Nick pleaded

Udonna shook her head

Then Nick grew ears and Madison grew a tail.

" This is a change that grows faster and faster i'll see if I can find a spell to fix it." Udonna answered

They nodd and wait. Then the others come in to check on them

" Hey guys just wanted to check on...you." Xander said then stopped

They were in shock.

" What happened..was it Nick's fault." Vida said pointing at Nick

" Hey watch it you don't disrespect me." Nick warned

Vida laughed

" Ha don't make me laugh... don't disrespect you...your not even a prince." Vida laughed

Udonna and Leanbow over hear this

" He is a prince." Leanbow answered

The all were shocked

" So what does that make you guys?" Chip asked

" I've never told you i'm Lady Udonna and this is Lord Leanbow or something like that." Udonna said

" So i'm friends with a prince." Xander said

Nick looks at Vida then nods at her insultly.

Vida gets mad and leaves the room.

Then the alarm sounds

" Rangers theres an attack in the city." Udonna said

" Right." they all say

They run into the city

When they get there they see a monster

" hey look" Chip says

The monster looks at them

" Guys I don't think he's happy." Nick said

He smiles an evil smile

" Ok guys let's do this." Nicks said

They nod

Magical Source, Mystic Force

Nick runs at him and kicks the monster. The the monster slashes at Nick making him fall on the ground. They rest run over to him.

" Guys let's get extra power." Nick suggest

The rest nod

Legandary Source, Mystic Force

Xander, Vida, and Chip triple team but they all get thrown into a wall. Madison runs at the monster then the monster grabs her by the neck and puts a spell on her. He drops her and she demorphed

" Sis." Vida yelled

" I'll be back Rangers." The monster says and teleports away

The rest demorph and run over to Madison

" Maddie are you ok?" Nick asked

" I'm ok." Madison answers.

" We better go back to rootcore to let my mother check on you." Nick says

They all go back to root core


End file.
